Revenge Is Best Spoken In Action
by ladyanko
Summary: Jill and Chris have been through the chaos of bio-terrorism for years upon end. Just as things have almost gone to a happily ever after ending, all takes a turn, that is if your wearing some shades.Mostly  JXC rated M for sexual content, language, rape
1. Chapter 1

~ Revenge is Always Spoken in Action

Authors Note-Hello everyone, this plot had popped into my head just recently and I had to post it. A word of warning to the soon, later chapters, which is going to get very mature. Also just a little bit about myself, I do not really update as fast as I'd like to but I will absolutely try my hardest. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Jill yawned as she picked off the sticky note on the fridge, just after getting home from a long day at the BSAA headquarters. She read quietly to herself.

"Don't forget, 8:00 pm, my house :) "

The note was from none other than her current boyfriend Chris Redfield, Who had been together for a total of 10 months. She set the note onto the table and pushed the blonde locks of hair away from her face. It has been a full year since she had been saved, back in Africa. Other than the occasional nightmare, she had been emotionally healing very well. Jill had figured that taking what had happened to her and using it as a motive to prevent any of that ever happening again.

Chris had planned out a special dinner, which was made completely by him, for a romantic date. She certainly didn't want to be alone on this horrifying anniversary of the day the world was so close of destruction.

Jill then walked up to her answering machine and noticed that a new message had been is played on the screen blinking. Her index finger lightly pressed the button and soon the recorded message played. First all that was heard was static then a slight breathing noise and the person hung up. Jill assumed that someone had just not noticed that there phone was not hung up. She had done this many times to people without even noticing. One time she ended up having a private talk with Chris when needless to say that one of her old squad members Barry Burton had heard the whole conversation. All he could do was laugh the next day when you saw him. Jill shrugged her shoulders and walked down the hall of her apartment and into the small bathroom. Turning on the shower she began to undress. She took a glance into the mirror seeing her tired eyes. Okay, maybe she did need to call out of work for tomorrow, just to have a day to sleep in. Her hand opened the glass door to the shower. As her body entered, water cascaded down her back. This was most enjoyable and her body instantly felt more relaxed. It rained down, never ending and the sound very soothing. Her mind slipped into a daydream of the first time she had experienced the horror of it all, which was at the Arklay Mountains. The way she had seen Joseph get torn apart be cybrus, found forest dead on the gates, with his eyes gauged out, or seeing Richard sacrificing his life for her. It all was the deadly reality she had wished to be only a dream. Not only did the incident kill of almost all of the S.T.A.R.S team, but when they had got back to the police station no one had believed them, and Chief Irons firing them as well. All of the evidence was destroyed from the self destruction. She had prayed for the hope that all of the terror would cease. The BSAA had been busy closing most of the cases, none of which had to do with any pharmaceutical companies but just single individuals selling the viruses on the black market. Soon they will see this nightmare of bio terrorism to be only in the past and out of the world's future. Hopefully the world can go back to its shitty self, worrying about sexting, getting shot in Philadelphia near a McDonalds or the Tiger Woods scandal (except for the reason that he was killed, and devoured by his ex wife).

"But hey, can't a girl dream."

She spoke to herself turning the handle to the shower to the right, having the water eventually stop. Her feet met onto the powder blue themed bathroom carpet. She grabbed a folded towel and quickly wrapped it around her body, walking back into the hallway to her room which was the next destination. Jill sighed when she opened her closet door to find a suitable outfit for tonight's little celebration. Playing enie meanie miney moe probably wasn't the best decision to choose from, so she settled on Chris's favorite color and went from there. A red dress was singled out, as if a camera focused on it. The decision was made and she began to prepare. So far her evening was going perfectly, for now.

* * *

- Thank you for reading the next chapter will be longer and it's going to be very exciting to write.


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

**Revenge is Best Spoken in Action**

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Sorry for the delay. This chapter had troubled me for such a long time. I have been working on and actual book for a pretty long time so it's hard to get so much inspiration. I have come up with the right inspiration. It is a song by Amy Lee from Evanescence called Haunted. I was singing it earlier and it shocked me on how this song reminded me of the story. In my translation of this story to the song, it tells on how Jill can try to forget everything, but being so paranoid about everything knowing that he is still is out there and how it's tearing her apart. (But hey that's just me) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review even if it's positive or negative.

* * *

Jill grabbed her keys of the small coffee glass table, while almost tripping in her black strappy heels. She cursed to her self realizing that her tom- boyish self was much easier to play then the girly girl part. Not only were these stiletto heels killing her, but she had burnt her fingers far too many times to count on the curling iron. She dashed out of the door with her navy blue S.T.A.R.S hoodie to face the chilly weather. She ran to the apartment parking lot, locating the white Dodge Neon. If the devil could be inside a car, it would be hers. This car was so problematic to every little thing, and would break down everywhere. Stalling on busy highways, yep her car was the recarnated Satan. She repeated the tiny prayer to hope that her car would start as her key went into the ignition.

She admitted to herself that she had the money to afford a new car but she felt bad to get anything new. In her opinion she should be living a life of poverty and despair, from all the lives she had took back in Africa. Chris tried to convince that it wasn't her who did it; it was the virus that streamed through her veins. But the guilt was just too great. When she went back to the BSAA she resigned, even though the Director had attempted to try to persuade her to stay. Now, she had gotten a job at a clinic filling out papers and organizing files. It was boring to her, but she had to give back for all that she had done. Chris wanted Jill to move in with him, but the secret of her nightmares and yelling in her sleep scared her that Chris wouldn't understand. Her car jerked as the neon pulled up to the red light, cursing to herself of what a piece of crap it was.

"Oak…..Maple…..Birch…..Cloverdale…..there Pine Street" Jill told herself turning onto Chris's street.

His house was located in a small community near the mountains of Pennsylvania, figuring that any city was almost never safe from a government or pharmaceutical company's attack that it was best if their homes were in a more discreet area. The community was quite, nature was everywhere, Chris and her even had gone rock climbing by here during the spring. It was almost over, the bioterrorism war that Umbrella had started. After all the fallen comrades, this was the end. As the White (model piece of shit) slowed down into the driveway of the Redfield Mansion she turned the car into park and took the key out. Chris insisted that she should call it that because it made him feel like he was the next Hugh Heffner. _~ (author's note lolz I can't believe Microsoft word knew how to spell that…. The internet is such a little pervert_)

As the door opened, the breeze invaded the car. She stood up and walked towards the door, having the heels make a tiny tapping sound every time they came in contact with the stoned driveway. Leaves flew past her as the gust became stronger, which made her only want to get to the door faster. Jill stepped onto the porch, turned the knob of the bronze door handle and walked in.

The house was dark as she stepped in through the door, closing it behind her.

"Chris?" her voice echoed through the small hallway.

Nothing

"Chris…"

Silence

Her voice was hesitant, worrying. Beyond her mind telling her to stay there her body moved further towards the kitchen, turning on the mini flashlight that attached to the car keys.

"I swear to god Chris, if this is your idea of a game, you are soooo dead." Reaching the light switch and turning it on. Everything was very neat and organized, which was a socked because usually you couldn't barely walk in it. It must have taken the whole day for him to do this. The table was decorated with a fine white cloth and dishes. Lying on the table was a single red rose, she smiled. Chris was a hidden romantic she laughed to herself. Now where was he hiding? Jill went through to the room where he was most of the time; also know as the man cave. It was where Chris had his Playstation and Xbox hooked up in, that had the largest TV. But he wasn't even there.

"Hiccup" interrupted the silence

"Just great, hiccup" she walked over to one of the mahogany cabinets and grabbing a glass, then turning around to sink, filling it up.

"Hiccup"

"SMASH"

The noise emerged from the basement. Jill wondered why he would be down there, probably trying to get the damn heat to work, she shivered.

"Chris? Are you okay down there?" starting to walk down. The light already on.

The non carpeted staircase made creaks and taps from her shoes, frustrating her. Then her fingers swept up some cobwebs, impatiently wiping it back on the railing she continued. Jill looked out to the opening

"Why won't you answer me Chri-"

The glass slipped out of her hand, smashing against the ground.

His bleeding body tied, onto a swinging chair that was part of the outdoor patio furniture, hanging from one of the metal beams of the house structure. His face looked up at the same time, seeing the rotten gash near his left eye.

"Jill" he shouted

"Chris!"

Her first instinct was to run to him. She jumped past the other two steps landing on the toes of her feet. Her shoes slid on the landing but Jill kept running.

"Jill NO!"

Just as she was passing the storage boxes, she was instantly pushed ten feet back her back impacting the mini bar. Glasses smashed making a screeching noise. Her head looked up. Her fear, the worst fear has just been remembered. It couldn't be, there was no way. The man who made her an experiment, had her kill people, and had made all the people she cared about dead or injured, the person who she wanted to rip out his heart the same was he did to so many, that man was right in front of her. His hair, exactly how she had remembered it, blond and perfectly gelled back. His attire of black, and those sunglasses was disgustingly exactly the same. No scars, no indication that he had been hit with rocket launchers while in a volcano. It was impossible.

"Wes….ker" her voice trembled to speak of "it"

He smirked, making the hair on the back of your neck stand straight up.

How was this man alive, how?

Jill backed up slowly her back sliding against the solid surface, as he walked forward. She moved to the left, towards Chris, who looked at her in panic. Wesker pushed an obstacle out of his way destroying it. Her mind wasn't thinking straight, it couldn't process on why he was here, and then she ran. The chair Chris was at was so close. Wesker in an instant was right in front of her. Her eyes in that one minute glanced at his, he smirked. Pain struck her abdomen the wind was knocked out of her, her back being pushed down. Chris The arm of the sofa just in back of her collided at head and she fell.

* * *

_**Wesker**_

_**I hate that name with such a passion…..**_

_**The smirk of the devil he had…..with those red eyes of true demonic power.**_

_**After sacrificing my own life, which meant throwing him and my self hundreds of feet out of a window, I thought it was over, all the terror and madness that had been brought into the world. I had prayed to my so called god, wishing that I had ended this monster's rein finally.**_

_**Then I woke up, maybe thinking I was in heaven being greeted by those pearly white gates people preached about all the time. But as my eyes had opened to see the fluorescent lights, let's just say that shit had hit the fan.**_

_**I wanted to scream, curse out every word in the English language, but my body wouldn't let me. My clothing was soaked in dirty wet bloody shreds. All I could remember from the cliff dive was the glass shards flying towards me as I fell. That and the cold wind attacked my skin. Then with each second I could see slightly was water, like a river. I couldn't even tell you how the impact at the surface felt, but the pain which was the aftermath had given me a clue. A copper taste ran through my cheeks, a crimson brown had stained tan skin. The sight of my conciseness was blurred and faded. Flashes of that night were strobeing in my memory.**_

_**People in white were there cut my clothing off of me fast, holding scalpels and other objects that I've never seen before. There was blood…..lots of blood, as those people cut me open. I had felt every slice, every stitch they had made on me. Their white masks had blinded me of their identity. I couldn't do anything to stop it as they were shoving a tube into my throat. Where was I a hospital, a god forsaken Umbrella facility, Hell? **_

_**Goosebumps chilled up thyne arms, Kill Me, I pleaded as the corners of my eyes had fell o him. He was the untouched man that my aggression and pain was forwarded to through these horrible years. The man I had attempted to kill, he who was the cause of everything. The heart rate monitor's beeps went faster and faster, ascending to such a high speed. My hands gripped against the cold metal table, scratching at the edges. Words couldn't describe such hate and anger. How? Why is he alive, why am I? His smirk enraged me, as him the devil, rested his back against the cool white tile. My breaths became heavy, forced with hatred. Murmur between him and the people were made, to none of my understanding until I saw the needle coming towards me. Within that second my body had jumped into action, screaming loudly, movements that were more like convulsions. I was held down by them, forcing me to watch the hope I had to shatter. It was like slow motion, the extreme pain I was in had stopped all together and all I cold fell was the injection entering in through my neck. I made one last effort, a wined yell for help. But as much as I hoped, no one was there to save me…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter. It will get longer and more interesting, and if you didn't know of the rating, yes it is mature. So I warned you!


	3. Chapter 3 Unforgettable

Chapter 3 ~ Unforgettable

Author's Note

The reviews made me cry, Thank You.

This chapter was very hard to plan, because I have to almost act this out. I must have been crazy especially because for the last chapter I swore I was walking into my house about 50 times shouting "Chris?" As for Wesker's survival, it will be original and will be told in a future chapter. So without further a due here I present chapter 3. I would like to give a shout out on one of my favorite stories in the world, Ornamental Nonsense it's a Claire/Wesker fanfic series. It is amazing; I actually have printed it out almost all 500 pages. Don't worry it was all on the schools computers, so I didn't have to waste my paper hehehehehehe. I will read stories anyone gives me when I have a chance, just in the reviews tell me if you would like a critique or not. If so I would absolutely love for people to do the same for me.

Eyes opened wide, her boy cautiously rose. Her wounds of her memories had just been reopened, and it's like putting lemon juice on it. To put it plainly it hurt like a bitch. Jill's heart raced with adrenaline to the man standing behind. She turned slowly on the concrete to his direction rising, her heels sliding against the cold. Her breath quickened, scared for herself, but more for Chris. She could sense his presence of the monster a few feet away, the presence of the evil aura. Her hand grazed the side of her right temple; yep there was a bump, headache emerging. The dusty old couch had struck her on her fall leaving her unconscious.

"Hello Jillian" his sick twisted voice began his demented form of a so called conversation.

All she wanted was to just attack him and claw out his eyes and watch him suffer, just how Forest died.

"Don't you fucking talk to her you son of a bitch." Chris shouted so loud, she practically jumped a bit from the hatred that was seen in his eyes, his teeth grinding together that she could hear the scraping sound, it was unforgettable. Her eyes scanned Chris's horrible form. His wounds were all superficial, except for his wrists. Wesker had bound Chris with barbed wire, which were like razors. If he even moved not even an inch, he could slice his vain open and bleed to death right in front of you. Blood seeped off his knuckles a tiny droplet and joined its brethren blood on the ground. That salty smell filled her lung, repulsing her. It was disgusting and terrifying, of this contraption he had made. This wasn't a SAW movie; he wasn't going to let them live, one path, which was death. Wesker was a sick sadistic bastard who got off on this sick kind of thing.

"Christopher watch you language, you in the presence of a lady." Tauntingly

More hatred poured from him, his blood boiling, while his body winced from the pain. Jill knew this wasn't a dream, even if she pleaded, it was all conscious.

"I must say Jill; the blonde hair really does suit you" That snickering voice of his echoed.

Through the device that was placed on her chest in Africa had been sending a virus through her bloodstream for months. When her antibodies tried to fight the virus off, her proteins such as her Melanin protein had stopped produceing causing Oculocutaneous albinism which was a mutation in one of her four genes. This left her hair it's very light blonde color and her skin very pale. Her eye sight wasn't bad at all but by everyday they became even more blueish gray, for better words lack of color. That monster played with her genetics permenatly altering them. No matter how many times she had tried to dye it, it never worked. She stocked up on hair dye, hopeing that one color would have it resemble any dark color, even black. She was going to be blonde for the rest of her life. She didn't want to be anything like him, but he most likely had the same fate as hers, but his eyes were red, red like the devil. That's where he should go, to hell and stay there. But soon the pigment in her eyes would disappear and she too will have those fire colored eyes.

"Piss off" the dead words spoke from her mouth

He didn't say anything, because his actions speak louder than words.

Wesker just grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair draggeing her around like a rag doll.

"See Christopher you give Ms. Valentine such a bad influence" pushing her shoulders down, forcing her to kneel. When her knees hit the gray hard floor inhale her pain making a hssing sound. The pain was like a shock though her nervous system, her body cried out in pain, trying to collapse but sure enough his firm grip was still on her.

"Get Off Of Her"! Chris enraged

"Once I get the proper respect" the devil answered smiling

Just to piss Chris off more he impacted her back with his black boot, causing Jill to land face first in to the pavement concrete. Her head smacking, knowing a concussion would be a high possability. Her cry of pain sherieked through the basement. Her hands ready to leverage her body up were stopped by the pressure of Wesker forced boot to her spine.

"Get Off"

Wesker laughed as his heel grounded at her back

"Stop!" Chris practically shakeing from anger.

Then he was kicking her, to the abdomen, again and again

"I'm Sorry" Jill screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to cry. Her pants of breath were quick and her heartbeat was fast as a cheetah.

Wesker spoke "See was that so hard?" smirking at his accomplishment. Walking off of Jill to sit on the couch. Her broken form on the ground gasping for air

Jill was beaten on several occassions, when imprisoned by Wesker. As soon as she woke up on that hook chained to a pole above her head, she knew death would have been the better choice. Each day for hours she stared at the same stoned wall, in the same damp room, with the exact same emotion. Hopelessness. He would beat her every day, pour scolding hot water on her, even cut her sliceing with his S.T.A.R.S. knife, which was like a big fuck you along with it down her thighs to her knee caps. Scars were still there but no serious damage. Afterward he'd take rubbing achohol and pour it on her like nothing. The agony was unbearable, she wante to die, but he would never grant that wish. He only said three words each time.

"I Own You"

Wow, so there it is. I hope you like this chapter, it was very intresting to write. Sorry about some of the spelling, my "d" key isn't working too well an my spellcheck isn't pointing out the errors. I have been planning these scenes in my head almost all the time. I wanted to concentrate on more realistic things in resient evil, especially with albanism because the disorder intrests me so greatly. If you don't like blood I'm warning you that you won't like the rest of my story. I love the genre of horror, infact I do special fx for it . I have some of them on my deviantart account ladyanko, if intrested in gore as much as I am. Chapter 4 will be up soon, hopefully before Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4 Games

**Chapter 4**

Author's note- I'm very excited for this chapter. The reviews again are so comforting, I had never thought my writing would be appreciated that much. Thank You. Well tomorrow I'm giving blood and hopefully platelets. If anyone couldn't tell by yet, yes blood is an obsession of mine. So in the warning I left in the last chapter about more gore, yes there will be. I have a total obsession with gore, and hopefully will being doing special FX in the near future. I'm also giving a warning to the sexual content that will be included in this story. First off I think it's an obligation to tell you, no I have not had any of this happen to me. It's just my dreams mixed in with my sick sense of imagination. And yes I'm a virgin. It's not a big deal really, I mean I've been going out with a 21 year old for over a year and a half. I'm not interested in a sexual relationship. I don't need to complicate anything anymore than it is. And I'm a super cautious person. If anyone would like to talk I have facebook, deviantart, even myspace etc…

Well thanks for the support and here it is chapter 4

* * *

(Evanescence Amy Lee – Haunted)

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow...inside**

(I know your still there)

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know ill find you somehow

Hunting you, I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Calling me, Hearing me  
I wont let you pull me down  
Saving me, Raping me  
Wont you leave...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

* * *

_Days felt like months and those months felt like years and those years were eternity. The rags of clothing I had been wearing were soaked in my own blood, brown from the old wounds and red from the new ones. Each time he beat me I wanted him to just kill me, it didn't matter how painful it was, and just let me die. Each day got worse and worse, with burns or beatings, some of those days it was with a whip, others I was used at a personnel punching bag. He carved his initials onto my skin. I was humiliated. Asking myself, why couldn't me, Jill Valentine, Master of Unlocking, practical ninja not get out of this? Now look at me. I'm a fucking damsel in distress, hung up like some god damn animal. My father always said the Valentine family always got themselves into trouble, he didn't know how right he was. But jail was heaven compared to this. _

"_What do you want" I screamed all the time my voice echoing inside that small dampening room._

_I was never religious or anything, but I begged to my lord to save me. My plans turned on me, but why? I was a good guy, you know like a superhero without the powers, instead with a rocket launcher. _

_But he never answered…_

_Then one day he did, the aftermath was the worst…_

_I remembered to that day, the hour, and the minute that the P30 device I had worn for months was ripped from my skin. I looked at the man, Chris. He finally came for me. I wanted to just melt there and then. When he and Sheva left, after Wesker, my eyes were filled with tears. I had thought he forgot about me, thought I died. I would have never thought I would see his face again._

_

* * *

_

"_Get Up!" Wesker yelled_

_It scared her so._

_Her instinct was to get up; in the academy she was told to never give up. Maybe this might have not been the situation, but the purpose was still there. _

_Jill wished for some kind of adrenaline rush to go through her system, but alas nothing. _

"_Just kill me." The soft words breathed out as she panted from the earlier blows to her abdomen._

"_Now, now Jill, why talk so negative" His words stinging her with sarcasm_

"_Stop the games, Wesker!" loudly she spat at him._

"_Ah, you remember don't you, we had fun times back then didn't we?" _

_As he spoke his eyes could have told the whole story._

_Jill shook her head._

"_Do not lie Dear Jillian"_

"_Stop calling me that!" she shot back at him_

_His arms grabbed her shoulders her body facing her lovers, his mouth just to her ear. He whispered, but loudly enough for Chris to hear the last part of the sentence._

"_Perhaps Christopher would like to hear it" _

"_Hear what?" Chris yelled_

"_Nothing" _

_Jill's yelled voice with almost no emotion._

_Just as this whole ordeal was about to be forgotten, it had risen to the biochemical surface. She never spoke of any events of the torture to Chris, if he knew; it would cause him so much pain. Even if Wesker was dead, Chris would blame himself for the entire events that took place after her capture. More had gone on in that dingy cell or what ever people would call it, more frightening things. _

"_If you won't tell him, I will" _

"_No!" she screamed, pleading_

_He ignored her _

_He walked up to his contraption he had built. Chris's blood stained everything around. His light blue collared shirt was drenched with blood and sweat. Wesker assume he should try to add some tears to the mix._

"_Chris, did you know what happened for those months after Miss Valentine was in my possession?" Wesker asked to his most hated enemy._

_Chris didn't answer, his guess was as good as anybody's. All the report said and what he heard was that Jill suffered from minor wounds from the P30 that he had ripped off of her during his fight to save her. The medical examiner also said that Jill was under a deep amount of surgery, most likely from the fall from the Spencer Estate, leading to many scars. No one told him anything. It's not like Jill would keep this from him on purpose. Their relationship didn't have secrets, after almost not trusting anyone; he thought that they could not fear the darks from each other. _

"_I tortured her, it was a beautiful sight. She looked breath taking with her skin black and blue, blood pouring from her…The whole room had the scent of her blood it was intoxicating, and of course 100% rubbing alcohol" he laughed. _

"_Shut up!" She shouted._

_The last part of his sentence made Jill feel the emotion of that certain tactic of the fluid being splashed onto her skin. The memories hurt; she was suffering on the inside._

"_Then, I broke her." _

_Chris was silent. He did know what to take of the shock. He was thinking that he just heard him wrong._

"… _and yes Mr. Redfield, her first. She fought, screamed, she cried, it was just too good. I kind of wish I had caught it on film. I was one of those, how do you say it Kodak Moments. All those years I thought, how could I make you suffer the most, and I found it."_

"_Wesker You Bastard!" Chris yelled._

_His expression, his spirit was hurt. I was like dropping his soul, cracking the surface"_

_Jill was terrified to watch as he could do anything about it._

"_Christopher, I think you're a little over reacting" grinning so conniving _

"_YOU DON'T OWN HER!" demandingly, with his eyes stern, pissed_

"_Oh really, actually I do, I can prove it." _

_He then walked up to Jill, in her near crying point, grabbing her thigh roughly. Jill screamed trying to claw at his hands, the cause and effect lead to another bruise to her side of her face._

"_Get off of her!"_

_Wesker's gloved hand reached down to her leg to her heeled shoe, with one swift motion he broke the half inch strap, throwing the shoe in a different direction. Jill's hand were supporting her from falling, her palms and forearms face him. Wesker admired what was to be revealed before showing it. Then her lifted her leg up, Chris stared. There on the bottom of her foot spelled the letters A.W. _

_The initials must have been engraved repeatedly on different days for the wound to stand out so much. He had been surprised that the wound did not get a bacterial infection, from where the position of it._

"_Rather charming, I think. It's like she's my own personal little Barbie Doll"_

"_Jill!" He spoke to her._

_Yet she did not respond. Tears fell from her eyes, her body shaking. _

"_Jill, it's okay"_

"_Chris I am so sorry, I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt" She said in between sobs._

"_It's ok, I'm not mad. Jill I love you, I don't want you to keep all this bottled up. Just tell me; even if I can't understand it all I want to try to." Chris calmed his lover trying to not have her go into any kind of shock._

"_Well, isn't this just touching the two lovebirds comforting each other? I think we should keep the show moving."_

_He then pushed Jill forward, again to be in alignment to Chris's._

_She screamed._

_Then his hands grabbed a hold of the fabric of her dress, then there was a ripping sound…_

* * *

_*Cliffhanger* _

_I know I know I'm terrible. Then next chapter is mature, with the fullest of my rating. I do appreciate critique even if it neither good nor bad. And please check out my twin sisters account tentensheart for her Resident Evil story. The plot is very good and there is a lot of twists to is._

_._


	5. Chapter 5 Deal

Chapter 5

Author's note-

I thank you all so much for the support throughout the chapters. As of some may know I cosplay both Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. I attended a convention March 18th – 20th for Zenkaikon 2011. I was Temari from Naruto as well as Claire Redfield Resident Evil 2 Darkside Chronicles version and Jill Valentine RE5 battle suit woot woot. For part of the time I worked at a manga/anime stand called Anime Pavilion. The rave, hands down was the best part of the con. I will be posting a video of the con with footage and pictures soon. My channel is ladyanko. Well see. Please keep reviewing and critiquing my stories, it helps so much. Even if it is a bad review, it helps me as a young writer to improve. XD

* * *

(I know your still there)

_**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I wont let you pull me down**_

Hunting you, I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Calling me, Hearing me  
I wont let you pull me down  
Saving me, Raping me  
Wont you leave...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

The day that monster did that to me was the day all hope was lost. Even though I wasn't dating Chris, it still felt like I was cheating on him. After a particular beating from him, him as the monster, the predator, the rapist, the risk of a serious concussion was at its max. I was immediately placed in intensive care unit under a few doctors suffering from low iron and blood loss. I never learned their names, and never wanted to for that matter. They were traitors to man and to our country and I wish with every ounce of me that hopefully they would be sent to Dante's ninth dimension of hell, where they belonged. They stuck IV's in my arm, adding another purple bruise mark to my collection down my arm. My skin had become so pale that the white walls were soon to become a personal camouflage.

I was given small meals once a day, consisting of small things like granola bars, which I grew accustomed to eating after the first week, even thought they tasted like dirt. I would have tried to escape if it wasn't for my wrist being handcuffed to the freaking hospital bed. Most of the time I slept, and stared in deep thought around the room, thinking on a plan to get out of this situation. It wasn't working lets just say. The one specific day I was trying to pick the handcuff lock with one of the needles they left on the small table. It was pretty much useless but I was bored.

**Click. Click. Click**.

_"Damn It!"_ I shouted after the attempt failed.

_"I'm amused at this little sight here, you look so helpless."_

If looks could kill, this one was deadly. My blue eyes pierced his, but not even causing him to blink about it.

The syringe went flying towards him, needle aimed right at his head. Hell, I had a pretty good aim, thanks to the varsity softball team in high school. But always at the last second he would catch the damn thing. It's not like I expected to hit him, but since I'm dreaming how about a pony too. I mean how the hell a guy falls out a window a hundred feet off the ground with out a scratch. Not even a paper cut beats me. I don't go on throwing shit at people for no reason as of a children's torture but, this man tortured me. I would never be the same now. I had endured a lot of things in my time though being abused by my former captain, the man that burnt me with matches, letting them light up and drop onto my stomach. He watched as I suffered from clothespins being ripped off my skin from the pieces of small rope.

**I hate pain.**

**He ignored.**

I imagined in my mind that what if Chris did get killed that night. Would I still be here, or would he have killed me too? Why didn't I get lucky enough to have bashed my head on some kind of rock on that cliff? This was worse. I was a beat-up rag doll. It wasn't all physical either, after a month or so, he'd make open remarks on how Chris wasn't looking for me and that next day he would do worse. The second part was always true.

_"You know Jill; I have always wondered what kind of relationship you and Chris have?" _

the question was out of random thin air. I had supposed that Wesker thought we were dating because of our close connection, but no. I knew I couldn't work in the BSAA as well as date my partner. It's the rules, and it's safer that way. We can't be having emotions come before logical thinking, that's how you get killed in these times.

I was greeted by my own reflection out of the black onyx shades.

_"That's none of your business"_

_"You haven't changed at all."_ folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the counter near by.

_"You don't know me"_ I spat at him

_"Really now, Jillian Denise Valentine, age twenty six, blood type A positive, residence at Eastwood Grant apartments room B425, every morning you stop at a Wawa two blocks down to get a newspaper, hazelnut coffee and a pack of Winston cigarettes for Barry at the BSAA. You seem to be fascinated with the Cosmopolitan magazine, and you go to the bar and order a couple of baybreezes every Friday night. Trust me I know more than you think."_

I knew Wesker had seen my file when I fist joined S.T.A.R.S but it had scared me to think of some random person stalking me wherever I went.

_"Oh I forgot Jill. How's your father doing?"_ the laughter in his voice

Wesker before he left for Rockfort Island sent one of his insiders in Rikers to take care of dear Dick Valentine, once and for all. All it took was a simple phone call and a week in due time to seal the deal. Poor Dick stabbed thirty seven times. There was no evidence leading the murder to him. Shortly after, the insider was killed by a few fellow guards hiding cocaine in one of the bathroom stalls, stupid idiot. He tried to fight the guard off and was beaten to death. Oh well, easy clean up. When Jill had received the call she collapsed in the middle of the BSAA office, crying. She was a wreck. At the funeral, the staff was forced to have a closed casket for the entire time. So in other words, Jill never even got to see her father one last tome. He had taken her last family member, the person that had meant almost everything to her. Wesker knew that picking off the S.T.A.R.S members had to start with anyone close to them. That's why he also had to dispose of Mr. Coen himself short after. He had to admit that killing him, entertained him very much. Billy's last words were something like he'll rot in hell someday. Well, then dropping his body into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean was going to be hard for anyone especially for Rebecca Chambers to find.

_"You son of a bitch, you killed him. I knew you did it!"_

_"Not personally, but yes. Jill I have ties everywhere. Don't think for a second that I couldn't have taken you guys out anytime."_

_"Then why aren't we dead then"_ I spat at him almost being sarcastic.

He was right; accept for one thing, me. He had forgotten that I ruined his chance, maybe his only one killing Chris. I directly hit a nerve. I was practically giving him the middle finger and that pissed him off. It felt good to be in power of something. I would have been happy if I won a Tick Tac Toe game against him, anything to shove in his tyrant face.

In not more than a second his body moved from that doorway to the head of my bed. The paces were slow as if he was curious as of my certain uncontrolled outburst. Maybe it was just me or everything he does now ticks me off. Him breathing disgusts me to such a level I can't explain. I looked at my white simple hospital gown to his full leather attire. It was a perfect contradiction of white and black, good to evil. His leather glove gripped the handle of the bed as he spoke, his teeth grinding together.

_"Just because you pulled that tiny stunt, doesn't save you or Chris."_

_"Well, geez I wasn't really expecting to even live, Wesker."_ There was lots of emphasis on the last word, giving of my comment.

_"I could just kill you right now"_ his anger was harsh .

His face coming so close to my own, those burning red glowing eyes. His attitude was cold and I could sense he wanted to just about to take out a knife and just stab me. If I was lucky he'd do that instead I'm handcuffed to a fucking bed.

_"Blow me"_ spitting right into his face.

He didn't attempt to clean the saliva off his face. His body climbed on top of the single bed. His hand forcefully gripped around my throat as I lied pinned down beneath him; his red eyes continue to stare right into my soul. His knees digging into my sides, the tension and strength was overwhelming.

_"You'd like that huh Jill. For me to just end your life, well I think I'm gonna make you suffer a bit. Leave us"_

the last words sent a doctor out of the room and running into the hallway. Couldn't blame him, the harshness of his voice would send me dashing as well. Now it was just the monster and I. There and no one to save me.

_"Get off of me"_ I screamed

There was no way of defense. Thy hand was bound to the metal chained cuff as the other was simply held down of the forced the man had.

_"You know you enjoy the attention Jill"_ he licked his lips.

_"Noooo"_

Solid pressure was on top. Asphyxiation was an untimely death as of right now.

_"Jill I tried to play nice, but you're so damn stubborn. It's always the hard way with things."_

His lips attacked my own. It only had lasted for few seconds, seconds that I struggled him off. The animal of him grew. His gloved hands pressed on my throat more, my light headed body reflex in its defense and wailed at him. I tried sitting up when he push my shoulder, cornering me to his endangerment. His hand traveled along my hips and downwards my inner thigh.

_"Stop!"_

I had yelled attempting to move, inching my way from the path of his hand. It was inevitable as I felt the leather going up under the hospital dress. A furious amount of grunts of despair escaped, I knew exactly where he was going with this. The chill of the room invaded under my simple attire. A small gasp fell from my lips as those leather gloves touched against the material of my under garment.

His growl of a laugh entered the room.

He was enjoying the struggle.

I closed my eyes tight trying to put out the terrible things that were happening. Wesker not getting the reaction from me that he wanted pushed farther on the fabric rubbing it to my sensitive hood.

_"Please stop, Wesker"_

_"You know Jill, I think you like this" _his hands getting rough as his attention was turned towards this act.

_"Does asphyxiation turn you on, I think it does. Is this the stuff Chris does to you?"_

the hand from my throat had released the tension by adding on to the torture of this unwanted ecstasy down towards my core.

_"No"_

_"But Jill you're all wet down there"_

_"No, Stop"_

His index finger reached my direct womanhood and proceeded to further

_"Wesker don't"_

_"And why is that?"_ the sarcasm in his voice

_"I'm… I'm... a virgin"_

_"This is going to be even greater than I expected"_

His laugh truly demonic in all way….

* * *

Jill screamed, the fabric tearing up from her thigh to her waist.

_"But Jill don't you want to show Chris here how we spent out time together" _

The question was rhetorical and Jill had no choice. It was humiliated herself in front of the man she loved or have him be killed.

_"Just please don't hurt him, I'll do anything. Just please don't kill him"_ she pleaded, as if she was pleading to save her own life.

_"Jill no offense or anything but your begging sucks"_ the words were with the famous charm of his.

The dress was practically a jacket from the way it was ripped upwards. Her lingerie she bought for the occasion stood out to the paleness of her skin.

_"Black lace, hmmm Jill are you sure you weren't thinking of me when you bought this, how adorable."_ tauntingly

That statement had just sent her mind saying and repeating the thought of this being the only black clothing she had bought since the events of this man.

_"The only thing I ever thought was killing you"_ she spoke

_"Well it takes more than a rocket launcher and a volcano to kill me. Uroboros had protected myself from the impact. Though the virus was destroyed it had gave a sort of armor to my skin as I sunk into the lava. Right before your helicopter left you probably didn't realize that the volcano dropped at least 300 hundred degrees. The Uroboros and the virus from Alexia were doing its work. But the both of you must have been so wrapped up in your so called victory to notice. I had my doubts but the volcano actually just became a hunk of rock solid mass. Uroboros didn't survive and left my entire system. I had to undergo a number of self operations to stabilize the original virus of mine. The mutations reversed but I was left with these scars"_

As he rolled up the sleeve of his black shirt there were these massive scars that resembled long strands of tan wire, almost like veins but on the outside of his skin. It's like all of his veins scarred the outside of him. The virus paid a toll on his body as the scars had also showed the wounds of the other battles he went through. There were incision marks of a scalpel or a small knife and puncture scars of syringes being poke through his inner arm. To put it plainly it looks like he was a test subject to Umbrella. She had remembered pictures of the victims that had suffered being one of Umbrella's little experiments.

_"You probably read in your report that the volcano had become inactive. I was stuck right in the middle of that now solid mass. You know how people have that fear of waking up buried alive, just think of something like that. The only difference is that I had to dig my way out of rock. It took me exactly five days to reach the surface. Hell was with me that day trying to swallow me up. You may have thought that I was able to be destroyed but atlas I'm a god. There is no rid of me."_

The invisionment of raw fingers digging through cement like substance, blood gushing from his hands was frightful. It was cruel but from what that monster had done to her made it bearable to think of such a torture.

_"Now shall we consummate our little relationship? I'm tired of this talking, how bout a little action."_

His patience was wearing our and Jill knew it. Of course she didn't want to be raped by the bastard yet again, but Chris. If she didn't he would be further tortured and killed. There was no doubt that she knew she was going to die today. Jill was not going to be taken away by him, she would kill herself faster. The choice brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't answer her voice was too afraid to give the ok on sleeping with him, if that's what you would call it.

_"Jill! Don't do it…Wesker just kill me instead."_ Chris shouted

_"Please! Jill you don't have to do this, there can still be another w_"_

BANG

The sound silenced at the shot of a gun and erupted with a loud scream of terror.

_"Nooooo" _

Jill saw upon the gunshot wound at Chris's shoulder. The once light blue fabric began to seep with red. It gushed down his figure from the small hole on the left so close to his collarbone. Chris set a growl of pain. His pain had to be uncontrollable and he couldn't even move from his other deadly restraints.

_"Do not speak unless you're spoken to"_ Wesker spoke so harshly, his gun still aimed at Chris.

_"Chris!"_ Jill began to struggle against her captor.

Wesker's grip grew tightened around her wrist, as he looked back towards her.

_"Jill this is what happens when you don't behave, unless you want me to put a bullet between his eyes you better do as I say" _

He wasn't kidding. He would do it, without even flinching.

_"Okay—okay" _

She accepted, tears fell from her ice eyes, as she fought herself to not breakdown.

_"Can I ask something?" She tried to be calm._

_"And what is that?"_

_"Not in front of him, please. I beg of you let him go."_

_"And what's in it for me?"_

_"I'll be your experiment again, you can do what ever, I don't care what happens to me. Just don't hurt him."_

_"Oh Jill, you should have a little more self confidence, but I might consider it, on one condition."_

_"Name it"_

_"I let him live, you give me every code from the BSAA security and the plans to their building and all communications"_

She knew that if Wesker got those codes he could get his hands on the research and samples of the Black Markets Viruses. If he got a hold of a virus there could be another bio-outbreak, millions could die. She knew all this but yet she couldn't let her one love die. If he died she wouldn't be able to live either, she would blame herself, that she was not able to save him. What else could she do? It's not a happily ever after story, there was no defeating this fate.

_"Fine, I will"_

Jill never wanted to admit to herself, but throughout her experiences she was beginning to believe him when he said that he was unstoppable.

_**A god…..**_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I will do my best to update. Please leave a review. ^^


End file.
